4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:The New World
Richard must contend with profound changes in both his wife and daughter, while Tom and Diana track down a radical 4400 organization called the Nova Group. | image = New World.jpg | caption = | season = Three | number = 301 & 302 | airdate = 11 Jun 2006 | writer = Ira Steven Behr | director = Vincent Misiano | previous = | next = }} Synopsis The season opens mere seconds after we last saw Isabelle become a beautiful 20-year-old woman. Richard not only has to deal with this bizarre occurrence, but the discovery that his wife, Lily, has aged decades in a matter of moments and is now 75 years old. Meanwhile, Tom and Diana deal with a radical 4400 organization calling themselves the Nova Group that has launched attacks against Dennis Ryland and the other bureaucrats involved with the Promicin inhibitor scandal. In a broadcast, the Nova Group promises the world a demonstration of their power on October 19. In order to expedite the investigation, NTAC brings in Gary Navarro to assist (the telepath last seen in "Voices Carry"). But Tom and Diana soon discover that it is Gary, in fact, who's the mastermind behind the Nova Group. At the 4400 Center, Isabelle attempts to adjust to being an adult (resulting in her preference to be constantly naked, which discomforts Shawn) and Richard tries to find a way to save a weakening Lily. Meanwhile, Diana attempts to help her daughter, Maia, who is having trouble controlling her pre-cognitive visions now that she is no longer on the promicin inhibitor. Tom and Diana apprehend Gary, but he refuses to give any information about October 19. Meanwhile, it's learned that Shawn has been funding the Nova Group for months, unaware of their murderous intent. In an effort to right the wrong, Shawn helps NTAC arrest his contact in the Nova group, but this doesn't bring NTAC any closer to figuring out October 19. Maia begins attending school at the 4400 Center. Meanwhile, Shawn helps Isabelle deal with the guilt of her mother's impending death. And Richard takes Lily on a trip to the cabin where they used to live for one last moment together. Lily dies peacefully. October 19 arrives and the Nova group executes its plan, which is not an act of terror, but a positive demonstration of how the 4400 can benefit humanity. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff * Peter Coyote as Dennis Ryland * Garret Dillahunt as Matthew Ross * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Leanne Adachi as T.J. Kim * Grahame Andrews as Christopher Luth * Sharif Atkins as Gary Navarro * Craig Bruhnanski as Peter McClenahan * Peter Bryant as Agent Wood * Frank Cassini as Dr. Boll * Olivia Cheng as Wheat Field Reporter * Kurt Evans as Dante Ferelli * Matthew Gray as Tyler Downing * Tippi Hedren as Lily Tyler * Fred Henderson as Ryland's Attorney * Levi James as Corey * Andrew Kavadas as Wesley Hauser * Fred Keating as Committee Head * Khaira Ledeyo as Reporter * Jocelyne Loewen as Morgue Attendant * Phoenix Ly as Jung Pak * Angelique Naude as Philippa Bynes * Bo Olsson as General Everett Watt * Daniel Pepper as NTAC Hallway Guard * Donna Soares as NTAC Medical Nurse * Ian Tracey as Daniel Armand * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler (archive footage) (uncredited) * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin (archive footage) (uncredited) * Monique Ganderton as Guard (uncredited) Back to Season Three Category:Season Three Episodes